


От первой осени до второй весны

by Souris__rousse



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, First Love, Lesbian Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse
Summary: В единый деньСердце мое,Мирскую познавшее горечь,Просквозили – весенний ветрИ осенний – разом.Есано Акико





	От первой осени до второй весны

Хиноэ давно присмотрела это дерево. Оно тянулось вверх изо вех сил, и с него открывался прекрасный вид — не только на лес, но и на небо.  
Она лежала на крепкой ветке ближе к вершине и курила трубку. Горизонт пылал закатом, и это зрелище никогда ей не надоедало.  
Она почувствовала приближение человека давно, но не придала этому никакого значения — миры аякаси и людей не пересекаются. К тому же, люди у Хиноэ вызывали скуку и отвращение, хотя некоторые ёкай любили за ними понаблюдать.  
И тут, когда она выдохнула ароматный дым, снизу послышалось громкое: «Эй!».  
Хиноэ и это проигнорировала. Мало ли что люди ищут в лесу.  
Внезапно дерево слегка задрожало.  
— Эй, ты, на дереве, я к тебе обращаюсь.  
Наконец Хиноэ с недовольством посмотрела вниз. Там стояла девушка с длинными светлыми волосами в школьной форме.  
— Ты меня видишь. — Хиноэ не спрашивала, а утверждала.  
— Да, — девушка дерзко вскинула подбородок.  
— И что тебе от меня нужно?  
Этот вопрос привёл школьницу в замешательство.  
— Я… Я хочу сразиться с тобой, чтобы получить твоё имя!  
— Вот как, — Хиноэ удивлённо вскинула бровь. — Пожалуй, я должна спуститься и посмотреть на такого наглого ребёнка.  
Она медленно и аккуратно спланировала вниз.  
— Так зачем тебе моё имя?  
— Чтобы я могла призвать тебя.  
— Хорошо. А что я получу, если выиграю состязание?  
— Можешь меня съесть, — девушка ухмыльнулась.  
— Меня давно не интересуют человеческая плоть и душа, — Хиноэ покачала головой. — Нужно что-то более весомое. Что ещё ты можешь предложить?  
Девушка явно растерялась, но Хиноэ обратила внимание, что та ни на минуту не прекращала её рассматривать.  
— Кстати, а почему ты так внимательно на меня смотришь? У меня мичиюки не в порядке? — насмешливо спросила Хиноэ.  
— Нет, — в этот момент Хиноэ могла поклясться, что щеки девушки вспыхнули, буквально секунду, но на них был румянец, — просто вы очень красивая. Я никогда не видела аякаси, которые были бы похожи на вас.  
— Это уж точно, — хмыкнула Хиноэ.  
— Так ты отказываешься от поединка? — к девушке, похоже, вернулась прежняя смелость.  
— Нет, что ты, — ответила Хиноэ, — но я хотела бы услышать твоё имя. Должна же я знать, кому я проиграю или у кого выиграю. И тебе нужно предложить мне что-то в качестве выигрыша. Когда придумаешь — приходи. Я узнаю, когда ты войдёшь в лес, и сама тебя найду.  
— Ну ладно… — Девушка помедлила. — Меня зовут Натсумэ Рейко.  
— А, — глаз, видимый из-под волос Хиноэ, загорелся любопытством, — так ты та самая знаменитая Рейко, которая отобрала имена у многих ёкай в округе! Как любопытно! Я обязательно с тобой сражусь, Рейко-сама, — Хиноэ почтительно поклонилась, — но я практичная, так что буду ждать твоих предложений о награде. Прощай.  
И Хиноэ, не дожидаясь ответа, поднялась на своё место. Закат был в самом разгаре.

Рейко ещё несколько минут стояла под деревом, по-прежнему внимательно всматриваясь в Хиноэ. В итоге она всё же пошла по направлению к человеческому жилью, но Хиноэ заметила, насколько она неохотно это сделала.

«Любопытная девочка, — подумала про себя Хиноэ, — слишком самоуверенная, как и все люди, но, по крайней, интересно, что у неё на уме».

Хиноэ знала наверняка, что безо всяких проблем победила бы эту выскочку, а потом заставила бы забыть обо всём, и прокляла бы ещё напоследок, но ей и в самом деле стало занятно, что же эта Рейко придумает.

В следующий раз Рейко появилась, кажется, через несколько дней — Хиноэ не считала. Она выглядела мрачно и решительно. Хиноэ немного понаблюдала за ней, прежде чем появится на одной из тропинок.  
Рейко быстро — и чуть ближе, чем следовало, — подошла к ней.  
— Я могу снять священные печати с буддийского храма. И тогда его территория станет твоей.  
Хиноэ вздохнула. Какие глупости и заблуждения о ёкай поселились в голове этой девочки.  
— Если бы мне поклонялись когда-то в этом храме, это ещё имело бы смысл. Но я не имею к нему никакого отношения. Так что нет, не подойдёт.  
— Может быть, ты сама скажешь, чего хочешь?  
Хиноэ пожала плечами.  
— Дитя, у меня всё есть.  
— И тебе даже не нужна какая-нибудь помощь? — Рейко пристально посмотрела в лицо Хиноэ.  
— Я давно решаю свои проблемы сама, — Хиноэ снисходительно улыбнулась.  
— Почему ты держишь меня за ребёнка? Ты совсем меня не знаешь! — Рейко не на шутку рассердилась. Хиноэ внимательно на неё посмотрела. Судя по всему, про себя она проговаривала эту фразу множество раз, и только сейчас позволила ей прозвучать.  
— Ты права, я совсем тебя не знаю, — спокойно ответила Хиноэ, — но ведь у меня не было возможности. Ты пришла и сразу начала требовать поединка. Сама посуди, как я могла что-то о тебе узнать? Ты же не аякаси, живущий по соседству. Ты человек.  
— Я не просто человек, — Рейко снова нахмурилась.  
— Да, не просто, — Хиноэ с трудом удержалась от улыбки. — И мне будет интересно узнать тебя.  
— Ты очень похожа на человека! — внезапно выпалила Рейко.  
— Пожалуй, — согласилась Хиноэ, — что в этом такого удивительного?  
— Просто... — кажется, этот ответ запутал девушку окончательно.  
— Давай прогуляемся по лесу, — предложила Хиноэ, — и ты мне расскажешь о себе. А я расскажу обо мне. Так наш поединок будет куда как менее скучным!

Рейко с небольшой заминкой пошла вслед за Хиноэ.

— Мы могли бы просто сыграть в «камень-ножницы-бумага», — сказала девушка.  
— Это же невообразимо глупо, — рассмеялась Хиноэ, — неужели ты у кого-то выиграла имя таким образом?  
— Да, — Рейко улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Какая прелесть, — Хиноэ с любопытством поглядела на Рейко, — у тебя в запасе есть ещё такие истории?  
— Разумеется, — девушка внезапно расслабилась, и Хиноэ эта перемена настроения очень понравилась.

Рейко приходила в лес чуть ли не каждый день. Хиноэ, в свою очередь, начала ждать этих визитов. Они гуляли по лесу, и Хиноэ вспоминала аякаси, которые жили здесь раньше, древних божеств и духов. Рейко слушала и иногда просила нарисовать тех, кого было сложнее всего представить. Тогда Хиноэ чертила их портреты прямо палочкой на земле. Она даже раздумала отправляться на зиму в горы, как делала каждый год, когда время пришло. Натсумэ Рейко оказалась на редкость приятной девушкой, когда не пыталась отобрать твоё имя при помощи палки, игры в «камень-ножницы-бумага» или ещё чего-нибудь в этом духе. Хиноэ знала, что эту перемену в отношении людей в ней заметили многие ёкаи и посмеивались из-за этого у неё за спиной, а кое-кто из хороших знакомых высказал своё изумление в лицо. Хиноэ просто пожимала плечами и отвечала, что во всяком правиле возможны исключения, и к тому же, обитатели леса должны быть благодарны, потому что когда Хиноэ и Рейко гуляли вместе, Рейко не носилась по округе, отбирая имена у всех аякаси, кто под руку подвернётся.

Рейко проводила в лесу вместе с Хиноэ весь вечер, а порой и день. Как-то Хиноэ поинтересовалась, не нужно ли ей домой или в школу. С каким бы презрением Хиноэ не относилась к людям, знала она о них достаточно.  
— Меня там никто не ждёт, — отводя глаза в сторону, ответила Рейко.  
— Совсем никто? — удивилась Хиноэ  
— Родители от меня устали, в школе меня не любят, — Рейко недовольно передёрнула плечами, — знаешь, давай не будем говорить об этом. Я же не спрашиваю, кто ты в мире аякаси?  
— Верно, не спрашиваешь, — улыбнулась Хиноэ, — кстати, хочешь я покажу тебе место в лесу, которое раньше не видел ни один человек?  
— Никто не видел и не находил? — недоверчиво переспросила Рейко.  
— Да. Его невозможно найти никому, ни людям, ни ёкай, если я не захочу. А так как люди обычно вызывают у меня отвращение, сама понимаешь, я туда никого не приглашала.  
— А там опасно? — лицо Рейко стало серьёзным, — не то, чтобы я боюсь, но лучше быть готовой.  
— Нет, там спокойно и хорошо. Если что-то заподозришь, можешь напасть на меня и отобрать моё имя, и я точно ничего не смогу тебе сделать, — Хиноэ тоже попыталась придать своему лицу серьёзное выражение.  
— Скажешь тоже, — пробурчала Рейко, — я так не делаю.  
— Считай, я дала тебе разрешение. Пойдём?  
— Хорошо, — Рейко, как в их первую встречу, вздёрнула подбородок как будто наперекор всему миру.

Уголок, куда Хиноэ хотела отвести Рейко, был спрятан на самом виду. Просто все тропинки не вели туда, а если кто-то заходил слишком далеко, им быстро становилось дурно и страшно, так что они спешили уйти оттуда подобру поздорову.  
Но сейчас Хиноэ и впрямь собиралась показать Рейко своё место для отдыха. Она было подумала про себя, что творит какие-то странные вещи, а потом вспомнила, как Рейко улыбается, и все сомнения ушли прочь.

Хиноэ вела Рейко за руку, чтобы та наверняка прошла сквозь защитные барьеры, сотворённые Хиноэ в стародавние времена, и которые она не забывала укреплять. Пару раз Хиноэ обернулась и заметила, что Рейко смотрит строго себе под ноги, наклонив голову, но один раз мелькнула её щека — красная, как спелое яблоко.

«Вот так как», — с удивлением в то же время удовлетворением подумала Хиноэ.

Деревья перед ними расступились, и они вошли на поляну, которая была покрыта изумрудной травой, мягкой, как шелк. В отдалении звенел ручей, который небольшим водопадом скатывался с пологого холма. Над головой было видно луну и солнце одновременно.

Рейко побледнела.  
— Я знаю немного, но уверена, что человек не может попасть в мир ёкай без особых ритуалов и только в определённое время.  
— Это не мир ёкай, уж поверь мне, — Хиноэ улыбнулась, — что-то здесь настоящее, например, трава и ручей, а вот небо — иллюзия. Просто мне так больше нравится. Красиво же?  
— Да, — Рейко подняла голову, — а почему я могу смотреть на солнце без рези в глазах?  
— Потому что я так хочу. А если мне вдруг вздумается увидеть звёзды, это тоже можно устроить.  
— Это твой дом? — задумчиво спросила Рейко.  
— Наверное, самое близкое к дому место из тех, где могут жить аякаси в мире людей, — также задумчиво ответила Хиноэ. — На траву можно лечь без опаски. Тут всегда тепло, сухо и можно слушать пение птиц.  
— Оно тоже иллюзорно?  
— Нет, это птицы, которые поют в лесу. Просто тут их лучше всего слышно. Попробуй, — и Хиноэ, усевшись, похлопала по месту рядом с собой.  
Рейко, всё ещё зачарованно смотрела в небо, медленно подошла к Хиноэ и опустилась на землю.  
— Закрой глаза.  
Рейко последовала совету. И тотчас из леса до них донеслось переливчатое пение, щебетание и даже стук. Не то, чтобы раньше всего этого не было слышно, просто звуки как будто были чем-то приглушены.

Хиноэ смотрела на близко сидящую Рейко, и ей пришла в голову совершенно безумная идея.

— Я придумала, — сказала она, — что я хочу получить в качестве выигрыша в нашем состязании.  
— Рейко приоткрыла глаза и с улыбкой повернула голову к Хиноэ.  
— Что же это?  
— Поцелуй.

Рейко вспыхнула вся — от шеи и до ушей.  
— Что, прости?  
— Ты поцелуешь меня, если я выиграю, — просто ответила Хиноэ.  
— А это вообще возможно? — Рейко с усилием сглотнула.  
— Ты можешь меня видеть и можешь касаться моей руки. Почему ты думаешь, что с губами будет как-то иначе? — Хиноэ заговорщически улыбнулась.  
— Действительно, я об этом не подумала, — Хиноэ достаточно хорошо узнала Рейко, чтобы понять, в каком смятении сейчас находятся её чувства.  
— Ты всегда можешь отказаться от этой смешной дуэли, — Хиноэ решила дать возможность Риейко не чувствовать себя обязанной.  
— Отказаться!? — Рейко вскинула голову, — я никогда не отказываюсь от поединков! Что ж, если ты выбрала свою награду, я выберу, как именно мы будем сражаться.  
— Хорошо, — Хиноэ откинулась и легла на землю, уставившись в небо. — Раз эту проблему мы разрешили, давай просто насладимся этим местом.  
— Да, — эхом откликнулась Рейко, устраиваясь рядом с Хиноэ. Они лежали близко, так близко, что могли бы держаться за руки. Но, кажется, обеих пока устраивало то, что у них было.

В убежище Хиноэ они возвращались ещё не раз и не два, пока Рейко не принесла с собой странную, по мнению Хиноэ, доску, расчерченную на светлые и тёмные квадраты. Впрочем, Хиноэ она была смутно знакома.

— Это шахматы, — объяснила Рейко, проследив за взглядом Хиноэ. — Я сама не очень понимаю, как в них играть, и, насколько я знаю, ты предпочитаешь го.  
— Конечно. Го — замечательная игра, — ответила Хииноэ, — но я не понимаю, зачем ты их принесла.  
— Мы будем играть в шахматы. Кто у кого выиграет, та и победила в дуэли.  
— Да уж, это оригинально, — задумчиво ответила Хиноэ. — Ты, случайно не принесла с собой правила, чтобы я могла узнать, что нужно делать?  
— Самое простое я могу тебе сама объяснить, — сказала Рейко, решительно опускаясь на траву и высыпая рядом с собой фигуры, сделанные из дерева. — Между прочим, мне пришлось вступить в школьный шахматный клуб, чтобы получить возможность взять эту доску. Они, конечно, очень удивились, но кое-что мне объяснили. А я не такая глупая, чтобы не понять с первого раза, — и Рейко знакомым Хиноэ движением вскинула подбородок.  
Хино села напротив.  
— Нет, ты не глупая. Ты умная и смелая. Гораздо лучше всех людей, которых я когда-либо встречала, — сказала она.  
Рейко наклонила голову, но у Хиноэ был достаточно намётанный глаз, чтобы увидеть, как девушка снова краснеет.  
Когда Рейко, наконец, подняла глаза, краска от её лица уже отлила. Она расставила фигуры и принялась называть их, попутно объясняя правила игры.  
— Хм, получается, я должна загнать в угол короля? — спросила Хиноэ, нахмурившись. Когда-то она умела играть в шахматы, но даже по её меркам это было слишком давно. Какие-то обрывки воспоминаний всплывали в памяти, но среди них было сложно найти что-то толковое. Хиноэ никогда не придавала значения умению играть в эту игру.  
— Да.  
— Хорошо. Только странно, что исход игры зависит от такой слабой фигуры, — сказала Хиноэ, разжигая свою трубку и выпуская дым. — Может быть, сначала потренируемся?  
— Нет, — Рейко решительно замотала головой, — ты знаешь столько же, сколько и я. Наши силы будут равны. Это будет справедливо.  
— Ну что ж, если тебе хочется справедливого поединка, это не худший вариант, — хмыкнула Хиноэ, — Тогда начнём? У меня светлые фигуры, значит, я хожу первая.  
Рейко согласно кивнула.  
— Посмотрим, что мне удастся сделать, — Хиноэ ещё раз внимательно осмотрела доску, чтобы не ошибиться в том, какие тут установлены правила, и двинула пешку вперёд.

— Я победила! — если бы не защита, которую выставила Хиноэ вокруг поляны, Рейко услышали бы все обитатели леса.  
— Да, было сыграно недурно, — с улыбкой ответила Хиноэ, набивая трубку уже в третий раз. — Я была почти уверена, что загнала тебя в угол, но совсем упустила ту ладью у себя в тылу.  
Глаза Рейко сияли. Хииноэ не поддавалась, но ради этих глаз она была бы готова проиграть в какую угодно игру.  
— Это значит, что твоё имя — моё!  
— Таков был уговор, — кивнула Хиноэ, — давай сюда свою тетрадь, и я напишу его.  
Рейко достала блокнот и протянула Хиноэ. Та, желая показать свою каллиграфию, пристроила блокнот на доске, небрежно смахнув оставшиеся фигуры на траву, и достала свою собственную тушь и кисть.  
Рейко встала позади Хиноэ и вглядывалась в каждый штрих.  
— Получается, тебя зовут Хиноэ, — сказала она, когда та дописала своё имя.  
— Именно так, — Хиноэ оставила блокнот открытым, чтобы тушь просохла и подняла голову к Рейко. И увидела плотно сжатые глаза и приближающиеся к её губам губы.  
Хиноэ не стала уворачиваться или отталкивать Рейко — в конце концов, она сама хотела выиграть поцелуй, и, если она, проиграв, его получает, это прекрасно.  
Рейко, казалось, задержала дыхание, когда Хиноэ ответила на её поцелуй.  
Наконец, Рейко потребовался воздух и она отстранилась. Хиноэ с лукавой улыбкой сказала:  
— Я смотрю, что осталась в выигрыше всё равно.  
Щеки Рейко порозовели, но она не опустила голову, как раньше, и продолжила смотреть в упор на Хиноэ.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — скороговоркой выпалила она, — и я хотела попробовать, каково это будет.  
— И каково же, — спросила Хиноэ, поднимаясь и приближаясь к Рейко.  
— Волшебно, — выдохнула та.  
— Я тоже так считаю, — ответила Хиноэ, и поцеловала Рейко.

Их свидания, — Хиноэ считала, что эти встречи вполне можно так называть, — проходили теперь всегда на тайной поляне, вдали что от глаз людей, что от любопытства ёкай. Хиноэ и раньше не сидела на месте, так что её редкое появление в обществе себе подобных никого не удивило. Рейко ничего не говорила о реакции людей на то, что она всё время где-то пропадает. Разве что однажды обмолвилась, сказав, что «наверное, они вне себя от счастья». Хиноэ, помня о том, как Рейко отреагировала в прошлый раз на разговор о своей жизни за пределами мира аякаси, не стала расспрашивать.  
Всё чаще Рейко брала с собой учебники и тетради прямо в лес, и усердно училась, пока Хиноэ лежала рядом и курила трубку, глядя в своё собственное рукотворное небо. Казалось, только то, что они рядом, заставляло Рейко чувствовать себя спокойнее и увереннее.

Однажды Рейко явилась на место их встречи снова наполненная мрачноватой решимостью. Хиноэ нахмурилась — интересно, что заставило Рейко прийти сюда в таком настроении? Её улыбка нравилась ей гораздо больше.

Рейко смотрела прямо на Хиноэ. Наконец, собравшись с духом, она, срываясь, спросила:  
— Я знаю, что многие ёкай совсем не похожи на людей. Скажи, твоё тело сильно отличается от человеческого?  
Хиноэ на одно мгновение замешкалась, но почти сразу поняла, что к чему.

— Насколько я успела заметить, нет, — улыбнувшись, сказала она. — Кроме того, у меня, в отличие от многих аякаси, на самом деле есть тело. Когда мне это нужно. Хочешь проверить? — И Хиноэ начала развязывать свой мичиюки, лишь краем глаза наблюдая за реакцией Рейко. Та всё ещё стояла в отдалении, впившись в Хиноэ взглядом, и, кажется, снова забыла, что людям нужно дышать.  
Хиноэ не торопилась. Её кимоно была такой же иллюзией, как и небо, но сейчас ей ничего не стоило придать им все признаки настоящих одеяний.  
Она развязала и скинула мичиюки и принялась за следующее кимоно. Оно, в свою очередь, упало на землю. Рейко, наконец, выдохнула, но только для того, чтобы снова замереть. Тогда Хиноэ сама сделала несколько шагов вперёд и скинула дзюбан, последнее нижнее кимоно.  
— Если честно, я предпочитаю равенство в отношениях, — тихим голосом произнесла Хиноэ и сделал ещё один шаг к Рейко.  
— Равенство? Я… О. Да. — Рейко как будто получила разрешение на то, чтобы начать двигаться. Она быстро, хоть и неловко, избавилась от своей одежды, с явным смущением поглядывая на Хиноэ. Та выглядела такой же уверенной и спокойной, как и всегда. Наконец, слегка запыхавшись, обнаженная Рейко обернулась к Хиноэ.  
— Это прекрасно, — Хиноэ ободряюще улыбнулась, — ты прекрасна, — она вплотную приблизилась к Рейко и поцеловало её — долго, глубоко, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением.

Аякаси не чуждаются телесных удовольствий, хотя люди и думают, что таковые принадлежат им одним. Чем сильнее аякаси, тем больше возможностей открываются перед ним. А Хиноэ точно не была слабой. Когда-то, не так давно, как игра в шахматы, но всё же достаточно давно, у неё был роман с очаровательной кицунэ, мастерицей что делать кото, что играть на них. Собственно, она и придумала этот инструмент, хотя люди, конечно, приписывают его изобретение себе. Так что толк в любовных ласках Хиноэ знала, однако и не думала, что сможет испытать что-то похожее на влечение или даже на любовь к человеку, чья жизнь так безжалостно коротка.  
Возможно, именно поэтому Хиноэ вся отдалась этому поцелую, чтобы он был запечатлён не только на её губах, но и в её сердце. Навсегда.  
Рейко приникла к губам Хиноэ с такой же самоотдачей, но довольно уверенно потянула её вниз. Хиноэ, которая думала, что задавать правила в этой игре будет она, из любопытства подчинилась, и Рейко буквально набросилась на неё. Она ласкала, гладила, целовала тело Хиноэ с таким отчаянием и самозабвением, что Хиноэ даже и не думала как-то вмешиваться в её действия. Хиноэ в этот момент была настолько материальной, насколько аякаси вообще на это способны. Её удовольствие вряд ли напоминало человеческое, но какая, в самом деле, разница? Ей искренне нравилась Рейко, и она не собиралась её обманывать, лишь изображая свою вовлеченность.  
Рейко взглянула в полуприкрытый глаз Хиноэ, который не был спрятан за её волосами, и спросила:  
— Я… Я делаю всё правильно?  
— Более чем, — почти промурлыкала Хиноэ.  
И Рейко с такой же решительностью, с какой она делала всё, и слегка розовея, коснулась пальцами между ног Хиноэ. Та позволила громкому дыханию вырваться из груди. Да, дыхание было имитацией, но удовольствие — от решимости, от смущения, от прикосновения — было неподдельным. Рейко внимательно всматривалась в лицо Хиноэ, но та закрыла глаза и полностью отдалась давно забытым ощущениям, которые расцвечивались для неё новыми красками.  
Когда Хиноэ насытилась, она приподнялась на локтях и сказала:  
— Я тоже хочу касаться тебя, — и взяла инициативу в свои руки.

Реакция Рейко была куда как более яркой, чем её собственная, и Хиноэ наслаждалась этим не меньше, чем собственными ощущениями. В каком-то смысле она была не столько собой в это время, сколько Рейко, и переживала то же, что переживала она, поэтому Хиноэ точно знала, что нужно делать, и как заставить тело её — подруги? Любовницы? Возлюбленной? — не раз содрогнуться в бесконечном, пусть и коротком, удовольствии.

Хиноэ откинулась на траву, прислушиваясь к прерывистому дыханию Рейко, к громкому биению её сердца. Так странно, что эти лишние, в общем, звуки, так нравились Хиноэ. Ей хотелось слышать их больше, чем шелест листьев, чем звук падения снега на лёд, чем тихий шорох соприкосновения лепестков сливы с просыпающейся от зимнего небытия травой. Здесь — и сейчас — как странно — для неё сосредоточилась вся вселенная.

— Это можно? — внезапно спросила Рейко.  
— А у кого-то можно спросить на это разрешения? — усмехнулась Хиноэ, — я никогда не слышала об ответственных.  
— Нет, я про отношения человека и, — тут девушка помедлила, — и тебя.  
— Я с давних пор сама себе хозяйка, — Хиноэ выудила из складок мичиюки свою трубку и раскурила её, — так что я не вижу препятствий. Хотя, конечно, у многих есть предубеждения на этот счёт. Но я не в их числе. Эти многие и оборотней сторонятся, например. Тоже дурацкий предрассудок.  
— Вот оно что, — Рейко внезапно весело рассмеялась, — оборотни тоже не в почёте? — Она легла на бок и положила голову на плечо Хиноэ.  
— Да, есть такое. И среди ёкай ты не найдёшь особого согласия. Тем кто привязан к месту, приходится налаживать отношения друг с другом, но слышала бы ты их сплетни, — Хиноэ выдохнула дым, поглаживая Рейко по спутанным длинным волосам, — вечно перемывают друг другу кости, фигурально выражаясь.

Прошла осень, прошла зима. Смену этих времён года Хиноэ замечала, когда выходила за пределы своего убежища в лесу, но не придавала им почти никакого значения, разве что вспоминая положенные праздники. Она показывала Рейко редкие чудеса и рассказывала старинные сказки, в которых сама была главной героиней — когда доброй, когда злой. Глаза Рейко сияли, она смеялась, и это — а также время, которое они проводили вдвоём, — нравилось Хиноэ всё больше и больше. Их отношения становились как будто осязаемыми, упрочивались.

Весна дошла до середины, когда Хиноэ заметила, с каким напряженным лицом Рейко заходит в лес. Поначалу это была едва заметная тень, но с каждым днём она омрачала лицо девушки всё больше.  
— Ты давно думаешь о чем-то неприятном, — сказала Хиноэ, когда заплетала волосы Рейко в очередную замысловатую прическу. Рейко сидела неподвижно и с минуту ничего не отвечала.  
— Это заметно, правда? Я плохо контролирую выражение своего лица. От этого у меня одни неприятности.  
— Не только они, — сказала Хиноэ, заканчивая прическу «разделённый персик» на голове девушки. Конечно, это вызывающе, но всё равно она не собиралась отпускать её в таком виде из леса.  
Рейко поймала руку Хиноэ.  
— Они у тебя даже тёплые. Ты вообще стала тёплой. В первый раз твоя рука была прохладной, как вода.  
— Кое-кто на меня дурно влияет, — улыбнувшись ответила Хиноэ и легонько поцеловала Рейко в губы. — Но кое-кому это нравится, так что я готова оставаться такой.

Рейко прерывисто вздохнула и отвела глаза.  
— Я скоро уеду.  
— Зачем? — Хиноэ так искренне удивилась, что Рейко обернулась и даже улыбнулась — криво, пытаясь скрыть подступающие к глазам слёзы.  
— Я хочу поступить в университет. Я не нашла своего места, когда была ребёнком. Не нашла его и в школе. Люди либо боятся меня, либо игнорируют, либо ненавидят.  
Хиноэ попыталась было что-то сказать, но мягкая ладонь Рейко закрыла ей рот.  
— Выслушай меня. Я же никогда об этом не говорила. Я поначалу ненавидела аякаси. Это из-за них, думала я, меня сторонятся, надо мной насмехаются. Если меня что-то пугало, я шарахалась в сторону или кричала. Родители даже думали, что я сошла с ума. Возили меня по больницам и врачам, которые ничего не находили. И я, конечно, быстро поняла, что выдавать себя нельзя, поэтому всегда всё отрицала. Но стоило немного расслабиться, и я снова выбегала со двора или будила родителей ночью криком. Обычно детям оставляют ночник, чтобы они не боялись, — Рейко говорила почти монотонным голосом, глядя на свои руки, не переставая теребить подол форменной юбки, — мне же прописали снотворное, чтобы я дала родителям поспать. Меня не убеждали, что монстров нет. От меня устало отмахивались или кричали, чтобы прекратила пугать детей и выдумывать дурацкие небылицы. В средней школе меня просто игнорировали. В старшей, — Рейко подавила всхлип, — в старшей нашлись те, кто решил сделать меня изгоем. В меня кидали камни, меня били походя, невзначай, мои вещи прятали и пачкали, на меня сваливали любые происшествия в школе, и меня бесконечно отчитывали. Меня не брали ни в один кружок и не приглашали ни на один школьный фестиваль, хотя в итоге учителя меня к кому-нибудь насильно пристраивали, но тогда мне доставалась вся ругань за всё, что пошло не так. Аякаси перестали меня пугать. Я решила отомстить, — Рейко грустно усмехнулась, — и начала сама охотиться на ёкай. Мне удалось найти совсем немного в местной библиотеке, но этого было достаточно. У ёкай можно было вызнать имя, и тогда можно было приказать им делать что угодно. О, я составила множество планов, — Рейко, наконец, подняла голову, но её взгляд был направлен в никуда, — самых разных, самых жестоких. Я хотела найти всех своих обидчиков и натравить на них ёкай, любых, до которых дотянусь. Но чем больше я охотилась на ёкай, тем больше убеждалась, что это как-то бессмысленно. Никто не поймёт, почему с ними что-то случиться. А обвинят меня. Как ещё общаться с аякаси, я не знала. Да и зачем, думала я. А потом я нашла тебя, — рука Рейко сжала ладонь Хиноэ так сильно, что будь она живой, то почувствовала бы боль.  
— Так зачем тебе уезжать? — тихо спросила Хиноэ, — твоё место не среди людей, и они это явно тебе показали. Ты можешь остаться со мной.  
— Не могу, — из глаз Рейко потекли слёзы, хотя она пыталась улыбаться, глядя на Хиноэ, — я хочу всё же ещё раз попытаться найти своё место среди людей. Я уеду в город, я поступлю в университет. Я постараюсь не пугать и не отталкивать людей. К тому же, там меня никто не знает. Если я нашла тебя среди аякаси, может быть, и люди не все безразличные или злые? Может быть, я найду друзей?  
— Да, — эхом откликнулась Хиноэ, — и всё же… Здесь ты в безопасности.  
— Я умею постоять за себя, — Рейко знакомым Хиноэ движением вскинула подбородок, — к тому же, я очень хорошо показала себя на предварительных экзаменах. И знаешь, ошарашенное молчание было лучшей местью. Они все осознали, что пока шпыняли меня, сами втоптали себя в грязь, раз такой изгой, как я, смогла обойти их чуть ли не во всех предметах. А выпускные я сдам ещё лучше!  
— Конечно, — Хиноэ улыбнулась, — девушка, которая повелевает ёкай, никак не может проиграть обычным людям.  
— Я никем не повелеваю, — покачала головой Рейко, — я просто собираю имена. Скорее по привычке. Кроме того, — она мечтательно улыбнулась, — будет здорово, если всё получится, вернуться сюда и раздать эти имена обратно. И поболтать со всеми.  
— Не думаю, что это такая уж хорошая идея, — отозвалась Хиноэ, — ты показывала мне тетрадь. Там есть немало ёкай, с которыми лучше не встречаться вообще никогда, не говоря уж про второй раз.  
— Ну и что, — Рейко положила голову на плечо Хиноэ, теснее прижимаясь к ней, — ты ведь будешь рядом со мной. И никакие аякаси будут мне не страшны.  
— Что ж, ты собираешься вернуться. Это хорошая новость.

Рейко ничего не ответила, потянувшись губами к Хиноэ, и та без промедления ответила на поцелуй.

Весна заканчивалась и неотвратимо наступало лето. Во время экзаменов Хиноэ устроилась на дереве напротив класса, в котором сидела Рейко, и, покуривая трубку, наблюдала, как та уверенно заполняет листы бумаги один за другим.

— Ещё две недели, — как-то раз сказала Рейко.  
— Ещё неделя, — сказала она в следующий раз.  
— Я пришла попрощаться, — сказала она наконец.

Хиноэ была готова к этому. Почти. Жизни людей — те же лепестки сливы по весне. Ветер срывает их, они танцуют в воздухе, чтобы коснуться земли и исчезнуть навсегда. Но Рейко была молодой девушкой, и Хиноэ это знала. Так что у них впереди могло быть немало времени по человеческим меркам.  
Прощаться было внезапно больно.

— Я всегда приду тебе на помощь, только позови, — Хиноэ взяла ладони Рейко в свои, — я не смогу надолго остаться в городе, но буду рядом столько, сколько нужно.  
— Я знаю, — Рейко с трудом удерживала улыбку на лице. — Помни, я вернусь.  
— Я буду ждать. Ты же знаешь, я могу ждать очень долго, — улыбка Хиноэ тоже получилась не слишком убедительной.  
Рейко внезапно обняла Хиноэ и сказала ей:  
— Я люблю тебя. Я должна была это сказать очень давно. Я люблю тебя. Я вернусь к тебе, когда найду своё место среди людей. Когда уверюсь в том, что я такая же смелая и сильная, какой ты меня считаешь.  
Что оставалось Хиноэ? Она ответила:  
— Я люблю тебя, Натсумэ Рейко. Возвращайся, я буду здесь, и буду ждать.

Рейко резко развернулась и побежала прочь. Она боялась обернуться, и Хиноэ прекрасно это понимала. Они обе сдерживали слёзы, но не плакать было невозможно.

Это был последний раз, когда Хиноэ видела Рейко.


End file.
